


In the middle

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Black & Red [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sick Character, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Black & Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406971
Kudos: 28





	In the middle

Wanda x reader x Bucky

Notes: In the same universe as Black & Red (A series I did want to do, but never got around to).

It had been a year since the three of you had your first dinner date. It had been a year since the three of you became a throuple. It had been a year since you fell in love with Wanda and Bucky.

You could honestly say that there had been very few moments in your life, where you had been as happy as you were with Bucky and Wanda. In Clint’s words, the two brought out a lightness in you that he hadn’t seen since the two of you were much younger. And you agreed with him.

With Bucky and Wanda, you felt as if for the first time in years, the world wasn’t resting on your shoulders. That for once the world wouldn’t burn if you took a day off, that for once you could relax and feel happy and the world would not implode.

“Ugh, I want to be dead.” Wanda groaned, rolling over and pressing her face into the red pillow beneath her.

“No, you don’t.” Bucky sighed, pulling the black duvet off her warm body. “Come on sweetheart, you’re going to overheat if you keep your face in the pillow.”

“I don’t care.” Wanda said, her voice muffled from the pillow. 

“Wanda please.” Bucky begged, putting his hand on her shoulder and attempting to roll her over himself. Wanda stayed firmly where she was.

“Wanda, get your face out of the pillow.” You chided, walking into the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. “I’m not asking you hon. I’m telling you.” You added, sitting the tray on the bedside.

None of you moved for several seconds before Wanda let out a loud sigh and rolled over. She had a large pout plastered onto her red toned face.

“How did you get her to listen to you?” Bucky whined, taking a sea on the edge of the bed. “I asked her nicely.”

“You’re forgetting I’m related to Clint. He is a human disaster. I’ve gotten really good at getting injured and sick people to do what I want.” You told the man, placing a kiss onto the top of his head as you placed the tray on Wanda’s lap.

“I had to deal with Steve for the better part of his skinny life. Shouldn’t that have helped me?” Bucky questioned as you sat on Wanda’s other side.

“Steve gives in too easily.” Wanda mumbled, picking up her spoon and eating her soup. “This is good Ciorba de Perisoare.” She complimented.

“Thank you.” Bucky said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “There was a lady in my apartment building when I was living in Bucharest. She made a big pot every Sunday and shared it with everyone in the building.”

“She sounds nice.” You said, playing with his fingers.

“Yeah she really was.” Bucky said, smiling as he watched you play with his fingers. 

“Well whoever she was, she gave you a really good recipe.” Wanda spoke up, having already eaten half the bowl in front of her.

“It’s nice to see you’re eating at least.” You said. “You haven’t had much of appetite in the past few days.”

“I know.” Wanda sighed, taking a sip of her tea. “I’ve always been like this. Anytime I get sick, I don’t have any kind appetite.”

“If you’re eating that must mean you’re feeling better, right?” Bucky asked her.

“A bit.” Wanda nodded. “I still feel like shit. I’m so tired.”

“You haven’t been sleeping well since you got sick have you?” You questioned her, brushing the hair out of her face.

“Not particularly.” She sighed, pressing her face into your hand and closing her eyes. You looked over at Bucky who nodded as he took the tray off Wanda’s lap. 

“Come here kolibri.” You cooed, pulling her closer to you. Wanda curled into a ball as she pressed herself into you. She rested her head on your chest as Bucky curled up behind her and lay his arm over her waist.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Bucky said, running his hand down her side. “You’ll feel better when you wake up.” He promised.

“I love you two.” Wanda murmured against your chest.

“We love you too, draga.” You said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Steve just called me.” You announced as you entered the bedroom. 

“Are they coming home?” Wanda questioned, looking up from the clothing she was folding.

“Yeah.” You sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Steve thinks they should be here in about two hours.”

“What else did he say, kitten?” Wanda questioned, moving to stand in front of you. “Come on, tell me.”

“Buck had to kill someone.” You admitted, seeing her face drop. “He had to kill a few people.”

When it came to missions, the general rule was to injure only so you could take them in. But sometimes, this was just not an option. Sometimes the only thing you could do was kill. When it came to these types of missions; you, Clint, Natasha and Bucky took it upon yourselves to be the ones to kill.

The four of you had done it before, it had been your jobs before joining the Avengers, and on these missions you made it your job once more. The four of you ensured that any death that came on the day would be because of you. You did this to spare the others from tainting themselves.

But Bucky, Bucky would always regret it later. Yes, you, Clint and Natasha would all feel bad for the deaths that occurred at your hands but you had learnt long ago to separate yourselves from those emotions. Bucky was still trying to get over the things he’d done because of HYDRA but he still tried to spare the others from staining their hands.

“Is he shutting down?” Wanda questioned, running a hand though her hair.

“Yeah. According to Steve he hasn’t said anything since they got on the jet.” You said. “What do you think the plan should be tonight?”

“I think we should just go with plan C.” Wanda said, sitting next to you. “It works 95% of the time.” 

“Okay, plan C it is.” You nodded. “We have two hours before they get back.”

“And that means we have two hours to get ready.” Wanda said, standing and reaching her hand out towards you.

Two hours went by quickly and before you knew it, you and Wanda were in the hanger waiting for the jet to land.

When the jet landed, the team who went with Bucky all filed out quickly. They all appeared tired and in need of some form of medical treatment. Steve and Bucky were the last to exit the jet. Steve had a few bruises and his arm appeared to be bleeding. Though Bucky wasn’t bleeding, he was limping slightly.

There were no words spoken as you and Wanda moved forward to greet Bucky. As Wanda embraced Bucky you gave Steve a worried look but he only gave you a small smile and wave before he left the room.

“Hi Buck.” You said, gently pulling Bucky into your arms. The long-haired man didn’t say anything as he gripped the back of your shirt. 

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Wanda said, wrapping her arm around the man’s waist. Bucky didn’t respond as the two of you guided him back to your floor. The two of you led him into the bathroom and quickly stripped him of his uniform and weapons.

Wanda set up the bath so that it was hotter than usual and the two of you helped him into it. It was when the two of you moved to leave that Bucky finally spoke.

“Stay.” He croaked. “Please.” He added.

You and Wanda nodded, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Of course.” You smiled, running your fingers through his hair. 

“We’ll always stay, James.” Wanda said, reaching into the water and holding Bucky’s hand. With some coaxing from the two of you Bucky washed the battle from his skin and stepped out of the tub. You and Wanda dried off his exhausted form, helped him into a pair of boxers and into bed.

You and Wanda climbed in after he did. Wanda curled up under his chin and you spooned him from behind.

“Just go to sleep Buck.” You said, running your fingers soothingly up and down his spine. “We’ll be right here.” You and Wanda continued to mutter soothing words to the hurting man until he drifted off to sleep. “Plan C.”

“Works every time.” Wanda said, a smile in her voice.

“Doll, please come to bed.” Bucky said from the doorway. Turning away from the laptop you’d set up hours ago you gave Bucky a small smile.

“I just need to finish this report. I’ve only got a little to go. It’ll only take me another hour, maybe less.” You promised him before turning back to the computer. You immediately began typing again, not noticing Bucky who was moving closer to you.

“You’ve been working for hours, doll.” Bucky said, resting his hands on your shoulders. “You don’t have to turn it in for another two days, there’s no need to finish it tonight. Come to bed, doll.”

“I promise, I’ll be there soon. I’m almost finished with it, I swear. I just really want to finish this, Buck.” You said, leaning back into Bucky’s chest. 

“One hour.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss onto the crown of your head. “One hour, doll. Or else Wanda will drag you back to bed.”

“I promise.” You chuckled, leaning up to kiss the man. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, doll.” He said, giving your shoulders one last squeeze before moving back into the bedroom. Cracking your neck, you turned back to the laptop and began typing once more. After a half hour of working you let out a long sigh.

You’d decided that resting your eyes for a few minutes couldn’t hurt and lay your head down on the table in front of you. You’d barely been asleep a few minutes before you felt yourself being lifted into someone’s arms.

“What’s going on?” You mumbled, opening your heavy eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, kitten.” Wanda hushed you as she walked the two of you into the bedroom.

“No I’ve got work to do.” You grumbled struggling to keep your eyes open. “I’ve gotta finish it.”

“You can finish it in the morning.” Wanda told you, putting you in bed with Bucky who promptly pulled your back into his chest. “You have to get sleep, kitten. Or you won’t be able to get anything done in the morning.” She added, getting in next to you.

“Fine.” You mumbled, pressing your face into Wanda’s chest. “You’re lucky you’re so warm.” You said into her chest.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Wanda chuckled.

“You should.” You told her. “I love you Wanda.” You said as your eyes closed again.

“I love you too kitten.” She said as you fell asleep, feeling warm and safe trapped in between the two warm bodies.

The three of you agreed on most things but one thing you all agreed about, with absolutely no doubt in your minds, was how warm it was when the three of you got together. And the warmest place to be, was fast asleep in the middle of the other two.

The only place in the world, where you all believed it to be safe.


End file.
